Outworlders' go to league
by jack legends
Summary: 10 people get teleported in the league of legends and meet the champions and summoners and interact with them feel free to hate and be honest with me :D
1. first arrivals

Part 1: first arrivals

In the world Runeterra, in the shores of the shadow isles, an armored behemoth is stomping on the dark sands of the beach. The man in armor groans.

"Im bored as fuck." The man said.

As he continued his walk, runes glowed blue brightly in front of him. Little did he know it was a teleporter of the O.R.D.E.R, a kingdom of peace and chaos stacked together as one. The teleporter is from the hero of time, Alexander time. As the man in armor looked at it and tried to identify what it was, he just gave up and tried to destroy it, just for fun. He summoned a mace out of nowhere and was to destroyed it, but before the mace could reach it, a giant sword blocked the strike and the runes fully summoned the hero.

"What the?! Who the hell are you?" the armored man screamed

"I am the hero of time, Alexander. And who might I be talking to?" Alexander answered

"I am lord Mordekaiser, the lord of the shadow isles" Mordekaiser answered back

Mordekaiser looked up and down at the hero. Alexander has white hair, what seemed to be clockwork armor and the giant sword he used to block Mordekaiser's attack.

"Well Im bored, and I like strong enemies. You seem strong as you block my manly attack, so I would like duel. Would that be okay, mortal or your to wimpy to fight me?" Mordekaiser taunted.

"hahaha, then let us begin. Mind that I tell you Im not mortal and that tin can of an armor would easily be destroyed by my sword." Alex countered.

Morde twitched. Did he just call my beautiful armor a tin can?

"I will destroy you!"

"have at thee!"

.

.

.

" the fuck?" thresh said as he saw two armored men lying down on the beach, breathing heavily

"Im 'pant' going to 'pant' fucking kill you!" morde helplessly swung his arms so he could get up, but no avail.

" You 'pant' don't know how to 'pant' kill me, don't 'pant' worry, I tried." Alex could only barely speak.

"Uh, Morde, your called by the ruined king." Thresh spoke up and finally seen by the men.

"WHAT!? SHIT! MAYBE HE KNEW THAT I DESTROYED THE WELL INSIDE HIS GARDEN! SHIT! SHIT!" Morde panicked and ran full speed to the forest, as if he didn't feel exhausted at all, leaving thresh and Alex alone.

"….."

"….."

"sooooo, you a dead person who came here or a dumb mortal who has nowhere else to go?" thresh broke the silence

"No, Im neither, but Im a chronomancer." Alex answered, not even intimidated by his appearance

"COOL, SO YOU LIKE GO TO THE FUTURE AND PAST LIKE THE "BACK IN THE FUTURE" DUDE!" Thresh excitedly said

"Not that far but about a 2 weeks before and after." Alex answered

"Hey, wanna check my crib? Its for all ages. Alive, dead and souls." Thresh invited Alex

"sure, I always wanted to see a soul. Though I saw souls created by someone, but never saw what they look like because they go mothers quick." Alexander agreed

As the specter and hero talked as they walk to the forest, another rune teleporter has been glowing orange near Demacia, waiting to be seen.


	2. first fighter

…. Ty for the reviews and ill promise to like take out a little "cuss" words….i do not know what cuss words are so, uh yeah. Im still minor so maybe ill take out the swears or censor it.

Part 2: the first fighter

Outside of Demacia, the runes open and show a half naked dude that has black hand wraps. His body seem to have power flowing within him and got the muscles to prove it.

"That…was interesting." The dude said

The dude here is Sam Sorun, the first fighter. To Sam, that was his first teleport and he is curious of what happened and where did he end up to.

"hmmmm, Im in a forest that seems to be close to civilization, and if I see right, those are people with armor and swords….clearly time travel. It's impossible to see forests close to cities nowadays." Sam told himself.

He approached the men in armor surrounding a woman holding a very thin sword and a bag.

"Well well well, if it isn't the head of the laruent house." One of the men said.

"Let me pass! I am a demacian citizen and I have any right to pass through these gates or do you all really want to fight me?" The woman said in a french accent.

The men laughed. This made the woman's anger boil. Sam noticed this and walk in front of her.

"Making fun of a lady is like making fun of your own pride. I would like you all to apologize to her before my fist starts making a hole in all of your faces!" Sam interrupted them.

All of the men looked at the dude who just threaten them of holes in their faces. The woman just looked at the dude in surprise and at the same time annoyance. The woman then grabbed his shoulder to face her.

"Im flattered that you would do that to them for me, but I can defend myself and Im going to beat them up as much I like with ease." The woman said angrily.

Sam only could raise an eyebrow and the men irritated.

"I think both of you are not getting the picture here. There are ten of us and only two of you. How could a liar's daughter and a half-naked stranger defeat us?" the leader of the men said to them.

Sam smiled. He leaned to the side of the woman and whispered to her: "How about this, those five on the left are mine and the other five yours, fine by you?"

The woman answered, smiling: "Fine by me!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Goodness gracious, thank god that's over." Sam said as he dusted of his hands.

"Well, those were only gate guards, not worth my time." The woman said.

"you have an interesting fighting style, I would like to battle you sometime." Sam smiled.

"Hmp, likewise." She replied

"May I know your name?" Sam asked.

"…..Fiora Laurent, the grand duelist. You?"

"Sam, Sam Sorun, the first fighter."

They shook hands and Sam left for the forest while Fiora goes to the demacian gates while the guards lay below her feet.


	3. the idiot and his rock

Part 3: the idiot and his rock

"ahhahahahahhahaha"

"ugh"

"hahhahahahhahahha"

"GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dead watcher finally had it. He can't stand N3O laughing with a non-living thing over and over again. As an apprentice of death, you could expect to have no rest at all, now being at vacation would make him relax, but noooooo, the absorbing idiot had to have a rock that has a face drawn to it and talk to himself like the idiot like he was. Dead watcher walks to the hallways of the O.R.D.E.R. The place looking the same as always, only more quiet, besides of the constant laughing, when a certain hero disappeared out of nowhere.

"I can't even sense Alex's soul, strange." Dead thought to himself

He continued walking until he came to the last door in the east of the hallway. He breaths in and out and open the door.

"If you shut the f#ck up, I won't destroyed that stupid piece of earth and kick your butt while Im at it!" the necromancer shouted at the almost naked man on the couch holding the rock.

"But Im just playing with Slade, he's such a good listener at my jokes!" N3O replied

"That "thing" isn't even alive! And what joke is it that even you, yourself, the one who tells the joke, laugh at! Im so tired at being a soul sender, and it's my day off, for Death's sake, and your making it more stressful than a natural disaster rush hour!" Dead could only watch at the absorber that he Isn't even listening to a word he said. Dead watcher just snapped.

"F#CK IT!" Dead watcher summoned a rune portal and just threw it at N3O.

"What the….." N3O could only say those two words before vanishing in thin air.

"Thank Thanatos that he brought that rock with him!" dead watcher finally ran for his bed and landed with a thud and soon after, a snore.

Mean while in Runeterra….

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, here we are Slade, An unknown world we can explore as much as we like!"

N3O excitedly looks around and saw a city nearby. He then proceeds to go to the city, but the closer he goes, the smellier it gets.

"I know that I can be smelly but I can't be that smelly, right Slade?" N3O said to his ever so quiet companion.

As N3O closed to the city, he heard some rustle in the bush near him.

"Then some Teemo shrooms and Cassiopia's venom on her poison shop, then ill be…wait, Who goes their?!" a bald man emerged from the bush. He seemed to be carrying a big bottle at his back and a giant mushroom in his right hand. He's so frail, but he seemed to be strong at looks of thing.

"My name's N3O, and this awesome rock is Slade. Im just walking to nearby civilization to survive, but I do know the way of the Grylls if I had to use it in any given time!" N3O happily replied.

"Uh, riiiiight. Ill be going now. I need to finish my potion before Friday. Good bye then." The bald man was going to run, but stopped by N3O.

"hehehe, well, you see I don't know where I am. Sooooooo, would mind me crashing in your house?" N3O smiles and shows Slade for extra cuteness. (I do not even think that rock as cute, its all N3O mind telling him the rock as cute)

"…."

'smiles wider'

"…"

'smiles even wider'

"You really want a place to stay , huh?" the bald man said

"Yes." N3O answered almost immediately

"What about that way of the grill you said earlier?" the bald man asked

"Im just lazy to make a fire." N3O answered "Can I ask of your name, o good sir?"

"singed, chemist singed."

"You mean you sang before you went bald?!" N3O got hit by one of the mushrooms and slept, still hugging the rock.

"damn, do I really need to carry a almost naked dude in the streets of zaun? Well, maybe they'll just think it's a new specimen of my new potion. Yes, yes, a new specimen…"

Singed dragged N3O closer to the middle of the city and just threw him at his window.


End file.
